Pourquoi es tu un professeur ?
by Eirin-chan
Summary: Natsu est un jeune lycéen amoureux de son professeur principal, celui-ci, face à son absence mentalement en cours, veut lui faire des cours particuliers. Ses cours particuliers vont devenir vraiment très particuliers pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils vont avoir quelques problèmes mais les résoudront grâce à leurs amis et à leur famille. Lemon à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pourquoi es-tu un professeur ?

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** À mon plus grand malheur, ils appartiennent à Mashima mais c'est pas grave.

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai inventé un personnage vous le découvrirai après... Et un lemon est à prévoir, ou plusieurs, je sais pas je n'ai pas encore décidé. Le titre a été fait à la va vite car je préfère écrire le titre à la fin de mes fictions... Pardon si j'ai fait des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! Bonne lecture et vous pouvez mettre des reviews si vous aimez ou si par exemple vous voulez que je rajoute quelque chose pour vous faire plaisirs, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais j'aime bien faire plaisir aux gens qui lisent! Alors **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Cours particuliers **

Un réveil sonna dans une pièce sombre où un léger rayon de Soleil parcourut la pièce pour venir se poser sur un jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il s'étira doucement avant de se lever et ouvrir ses rideaux en clignant des yeux en faisant la rencontre du trop plein de lumière qui illuminait la pièce. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer son jardin et les maisons alentours avant de partir prendre sa douche d'un pas pressé. Il ouvrit doucement l'eau tiède et la laissa ruisseler sur son corps incroyablement bien battit, il se lava rapidement et mit une serviette sur ses cheveux étrangement roses pour les sécher pendant qu'il s'habillait de son uniforme de lycéen. Drôle de couleur mais ce n'est pas une teinture, il a cette couleur par sa mère, un gêne héréditaire, ils sont nés ainsi c'est tout. Une fois que ses cheveux furent secs, il dévala les escaliers avec son sac dans la main et partit de chez lui après avoir soigneusement fermée la porte à clés avec sa tartine dans la main. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour sa première heure de cour de la journée sachant qu'il adorait ce professeur, enfin… Il était amoureux de ce professeur. Ce professeur était un jeune enseignant d'SVT, Physique Chimie et c'était aussi son professeur principal. Il était avait une magnifique carrure, il était beau, grand, il avait de magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit et de beaux yeux noirs ce qui faisait rêvé le jeune encore endormi.

Il arriva devant son lycée et reconnu une jeune fille blonde accompagné d'une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient d'un rouge éclatant, et un jeune homme avec des cheveux bleu et un étrange tatouage sous l'œil droit. Il alla vers eux et les saluèrent, essoufflé, en souriant comme à son habitude.

\- B'jour Lucy, Erza ! Yo Gérald.

Le dit Gérald tapota l'épaule de son ami avant que la dénommé Lucy prenne la parole.

\- C'est bizarre, t'es à l'heure…

\- Pourquoi c'est bizarre ?! Je ne peux pas être en retard et vous le savez tous les trois.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce cher professeur !

\- Ouai, bon ça va on rentre ?

\- Oh mais on se calme, c'est mignon d'être amoureux !

\- Pour l'instant t'as personne je te signale !

\- Toi non plus que je sache…

\- On se calme tous les deux et on va en cours ! Dit Erza en trainant les deux concernés qui se charriaient encore.

Elle lâcha ses amis au niveau des escaliers en disant qu'elle n'allait pas les porter jusqu'au 3ème étage ce qui fit rire Gérald car il reconnaissait bien sa petite amie, Natsu se releva puis monta les escaliers en souriant. Il souri ainsi jusqu'au laboratoire n°9 pour voir son cher professeur principal qui lui souri en retour ce qui le fit rougir en un clin d'oeil. Il marcha jusqu'au plan de travail n° 4 (et oui, il y en a plusieurs) et s'installa avec Gérald pendant que les deux filles s'installèrent juste devant avec une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient aussi bleu ( aucun lien de parenté avec Gérald car ils sont beaucoup plus clair, environ bleu turquoise), toujours retenu par un serre-tête jaune à fleurs oranges pâles, qui se nommait Reby tandis que son petit ami, que l'on surnomme le gothique derrière son dos car il est facilement irritable, Gajeel s'assit aux côtés de Natsu et Gérald. Gérald remarqua qu'il y avait des feuilles de TP sur les plans de travails et commença à lire l'énoncé qui s'y trouvait inscrit. Le cours débuta et Natsu se perdit dans les phrases et la beauté du prof, il ne faisait même pas attention aux questions que celui lui posait pour savoir si il écoutait. Finalement, le prof lui demanda de venir le voir en fin de cours car il en avait marre de ne pas avoir de réponses. Le cœur de Natsu se mît à accélérer brutalement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait à la fin de ce cours et pria qu'elle n'arrive pas mais elle vînt plus vite que prévu à son goût. Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement, les murmures et les exclamations se mirent en action tandis que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires pour s'en aller vers les autres salles de cours. Lucy, Erza, Reby et Gérald s'arrêtèrent juste devant Natsu et Lucy lui demanda si tout allait bien mas le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires dans un grand silence puis demanda à Erza de dire qu'il arriverait avec un peu de retard à leur cours de sport, elle acquiesça et lui murmura un « bonne chance » avant qu'ils se mettent à partir de la salle. Il marcha lentement vers le bureau de professeur qui attendait que les deux derniers élèves sortent de la salle pour soupirer et regarder son élève qui avait la tête baisser. Mais une jeune élève, qui venait d'arriver, toqua à la porte et demanda au professeur si il pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas comprit. Cette élève avait des cheveux bleus et tournait toujours autour du professeur mais depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami, elle s'était calmée… Elle se nommait Jubia Loxer. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit et qu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle par demande du professeur, celui-ci se rassît et observa son élève.

\- Et bien Natsu, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- C'est votre faute... Je comprends rien au cours.

\- Si tu étais beaucoup moins dans la lune, tu comprendrais.

\- Oui... Mais...

\- Tu veux des cours particulier ? Peut être que cela t'aidera.

\- En quoi ils consisteront ? Demanda l'élève en baissant encore plus la tête pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs.

\- Sur les chapitres que tu n'as pas comprit. Je trouve, moi personnellement, que tu es plus dans la lune dans ce chapitre.

\- Ou... Oui...

\- Mais j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'en savoir plus vu ton visage et ta carrure. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Où veux tu que les cours se passent ?

\- Se passe ? Euh, bah... Je...

\- Chez toi ? Ici ? Ou chez moi ?

\- Comme vous voulez...

\- Ce que je veux, c'est ne pas ennuyer tes parents.

\- Mon père est en voyage d'affaire à Londres et ma mère rentre vers 18-19h.

\- Et bien, si cela ne dérange pas ta mère, nous pouvons commencer chez toi et si tu n'y arrive toujours pas ce sera chez moi. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Hum... Oui...

\- On commence à la fin des cours. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

\- À 15h15.

\- Et bien, on se retrouve à 15h30 devant les portes du lycée, je n'ai plus cours après ça tombe bien.

\- J'ai cours de karaté mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas y aller...

Mr. Fullbuster sourit puis rangea ses livres et mît son manteau sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la pièce avec un Natsu plus rouge que jamais. Il ferma la porte à clés et se tourna vers son élève qui tenait fermement son sac. Il sourit puis lui tapota le dos pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir en cours.

Une fois que la fin des cours arriva, le professeur attendit le jeune élève qui sortait d'un pas rapide pour que personne ne le voie. Ils commencèrent à marcher calmement dans les ruelles mais la tension montait en Natsu. Il aimait ce prof depuis 2 ans et depuis 2 ans il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais son amie Lucy avait vu son regard perdu et avait bien comprit ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Mais le jeune homme stressait depuis maintenant 10 minutes car le professeur le regardait avec un regard bienveillant et vraiment insistant. Finalement, le jeune lycéen ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison. Il regarda son prof et sortit ses clés, il ouvrit la grille de chez lui tout en tremblant et laissa entrer son prof dans le salon.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire avant de travailler ?

\- Oui, un thé au citron si tu as.

\- Ouai, je reviens.

Le professeur regarda son élève partir dans la cuisine et regarda la pièce en détail. Il y avait un écran plat qui était contre les rideaux qui protégeaient une double porte qui donnait sûrement sur le jardin, deux canapés en cuir et des meubles en bois qui étaient décorés de dizaines de photos. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un des meubles et observa les photos : il y avait une photo de Natsu, tout jeune, dans les bras d'un très belle femme aux cheveux roses et un homme brun qui devaient être les parents de Natsu. Il observa une deuxième photo et vit Nastu, qui devait avoir 9 ans, assis sur l'herbe avec sa mère qui riait puis il observa une dernière photo où il y avait la mère et Nastu avec un diplôme dans la main. Le jeune professeur se mît a sourire puis il entendit son élève revenir dans le salon.

\- Elles sont très belles les photos.

\- Ah... Merci.

\- Ta mère est une belle femme.

Natsu lâcha le plateau brusquement sur la table et se retourna pour montrer son dos au professeur qui se rapprocha de lui un peu paniqué.

\- Natsu ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Dit le professeur en posant ses mains sur les bras de Natsu.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en souriant quand il se retourna.

\- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Rien n'est cassé tant mieux. Bon, allons travailler avec ce thé.

\- Ok.

* * *

Eirin : Bon voilà une fiction Grey x Natsu où ils sont civiles !

Grey : Je suis professeur de quoi ?!

Eirin : Prof principal, SVT et Physique chimie. C'est expliqué au début glaçon aveugle !

Grey : Je t'emmerde ! Et pourquoi SVT ?

Eirin : Parce qu'il y a un cours qui est bien pour vous deux !

Grey : T'es une vraiment perverse. C'est pas en quatrième et troisième ce cours normalement ?

Eirin : Je sais ^.^ Qui a dit que c'est un cours ? Une révision peut être

Natsu : J'ai peur pour la future révision dessus ! *part en courant*

Eirin : Mais Nat' revient *vois Grey courir vers son chéri* ! Bon salut à vous ! *les rejoins avec un mikado dans la main* !

**(#^.^#)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Pourquoi es-tu un professeur ?

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** À mon plus grand malheur, ils appartiennent à Mashima mais c'est pas grave.

**Note de l'auteure : Désolé du retard! Pardon! J'ai juste pas eu internet durant les vacances et je peux prendre mon ordo que durant les Week-end! Mais bon voilà, je suis de retour, donc je vous souhaite une** **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Fukiko Dragneel.**

\- As-tu compris cela au moins Natsu ?

\- Comment on peut avoir de type de maladie ? Oui, je l'ai fait l'année dernière en SVT. Pourquoi on fait un rappel ?

\- Parce que quand j'ai fait une révision dessus tu ne savais rien. Donc, je te ferais une interro dessus dans deux semaines. Les définitions ?

\- Je ne les connais pas Professeur…

\- Dommage… Bon, je vais te les lire et à chaque fois que tu auras faux, tu feras 20 ta moyenne en sport ça ne devrait pas être compliquer. OK ?

\- D'accord.

Mr. Fullbuster sourit à son élève et commença à lire les définitions du livre mais le jeune repartait à sa confection de stylos alors les pompes commencèrent. Au bout de cinq minutes de pompes d'affilées, Natsu s'assit exténuer sur son lit pendant que son professeur se mit à rire et posa une main sur la tête du lycéen pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Natsu releva un peu la tête et croisa un regard électrisant, il se releva brusquement et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Le professeur s'était rassis sans le savoir mais son élève était dans une position bizarre il avait la tête posée contre le torse du professeur et était sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ayant peur de la suite. Malencontreusement, il du les rouvrir car le plus vieux ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et se releva violement puis il tomba la tête la première sur le rebord de son lit. Mr. Fullbuster alla vers son élève et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et regarda si il était blessé mais ce qu'il aperçut le plus s'était les rougeurs de Natsu qui essayait de ne pas le croiser du regard.

\- Je suis… Je suis… Désolé pro… Professeur…

Mais le professeur n'écoutait pas, il restait dans la contemplation des yeux verts émeraude de son élève qu'il voyait pour la première fois de prêt. Sans qu'il ne se rendre compte, il s'approchait petit à petit des délicieuses lèvres mais quelque chose d'inattendu le coupe.

\- Nat' mon bébé ? Je suis rentrée !

Il se recula rapidement et se releva en regardant son élève qui était resté figé, le professeur entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et il tomba sur une belle femme avec des cheveux roses.

\- Nat' ? Oups pardon, dit la femme. Nat' ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un ami qui venait à la maison ?

\- Je suis son professeur madame…

\- Oh désolé, vous semblez si jeune.

Le professeur sourit ainsi que la jeune femme qui entra dans la chambre, quand elle vit Natsu contre son lit, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu t'es encore prit ton lit mon chéri ?

\- Maman !

\- Excusez moi, c'est de ma faute madame.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler alors.

\- Merci mais ne vous dérangez pas.

\- En fait, voulez vous dîner ici ? Un peu de compagnie de ferait pas de mal à Nat'.

\- Volontiers madame. Si cela ne dérange pas trop.

\- Pas du tout. Bon, je vais vous laisser…

Elle referma la porte de la chambre et Mr. Fullbuster reporta son regard sur son élève qui semblait énervé.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner Natsu.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire quelque chose au lieu de rire ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Si on vous appelle mon bébé ou mon chéri vous dites quoi ?!

\- Je ne dis rien et puis de toute façon, personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Vous avez bien de la chance !

\- Bon tu viens où il faut que je dise : « Viens Nat' » ?

Natsu rougit mais alla quand même s'asseoir à côté de son professeur et le cours recommença sans aucune faute.

Le dîner arriva enfin, Mr. Fullbuster sentit la bonne odeur de riz au curry qui flottait dans l'air, il en fit la remarque dès qu'il descendit ce qui fit sourire Natsu et sa mère. Le professeur apprit le nom de la mère de Natsu à ce moment-là : Fukiko, qui lui dit que c'était le repas préféré de son fils. Le dîner commença tranquillement, le brun et Fukiko parlaient du même sujet : Natsu, le lycée et les problèmes. Le jeune lycéen mangea sans se joindre à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de sujet et qu'ils se mettent à parler des sentiments. Il lâcha sa fourchette et baissa la tête, Fukiko tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne mais le jeune se leva brusquement et courut dans sa chambre. Le professeur voulut le rattraper mais la mère de Natsu le retint en disant non de la tête, qu'il faillait le laisser seul. Il se rassît et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais elle baissa la tête.

\- Certains sujets sont sensibles pour mon fils avec certaines personnes.

\- Comme celui de l'amour ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est essentiel dans la vie.

\- C'est en rapport avec son cœur. Je ne préfère pas en discuter d'avantage car je lui ai promis mais s'il vous plaît… Ne le laissez pas seul.

\- Je vous le promets Mme Dragneel.

\- Merci.

À la fin du repas, Mr. Fullbuster mît son manteau et salua Fukiko. Elle le salua en retour et regarda les escaliers pour voir si son fils venait dire au revoir à son professeur mais rien ne venait, elle regarda le professeur qui hocha la tête positivement avant de partir en regardant la fenêtre de la chambre de son élève.

Fukiko monta les escaliers et commença à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils mais elle se stoppa quand elle entendit des pleurs, elle entra doucement et marcha vers le lit de son fils puis posa sa main sur son épaule et fus surpris de le voir l'enlacer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout allait bien. Natsu pleurait, il avait mal au cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Fukiko décider de parler.

\- Tu sais Nat', si tu pleures dis moi au moins pourquoi… Et je pourrais t'aider.

\- Je l'aime…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je l'aime… Je suis fou de lui…

\- Ton professeur d'SVT ?

Natsu resta muet face à cette phrase attendant une phrase blessante mais sa mère lui embrassa le front.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu le dises enfin…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu étais… Que tu aimais les hommes. Mais ce qui me pose problème c'est que ce soit ton professeur…

\- C'est parce qu'il est plus vieux que tu dis ça ?!

\- Non, pas du tout, vous avez moins que dix ans d'écarts. C'est juste parce que c'est illégal pour un professeur de sortir avec un élève.

\- Je sais mais… Je l'aime tellement…

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé au dîner…

\- Il t'aime.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai vu à son regard.

\- Mais enfin mon chéri, je suis déjà marié avec ton père ! Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis sûr qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un…

\- Qui ?

\- Bah, tu le découvrira tôt ou tard mais si tu veux parler je suis là. D'accord mon poussin ?

Natsu fit un hochement de tête et sa mère lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front avant de lui dire de se reposer même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas recroiser son professeur pendant un petit bout de temps. Elle comprenait ses peines de coeur. Elle aussi, avant, était sensible mais son fils, quand il était jeune, s'était fait jeté lorsque ses amis avaient découvert sa sexualité, le traitant de tout les noms inimaginable pour un enfant de 9 ans. Ils avaient juste eu peur que Natsu tombe amoureux de l'un d'entre eux donc il l'avait chassé.

Elle ferma la porte lentement et éteignit la lumière de la chambre et du couloir puis descendit l'escalier pour téléphoner à son mari qui se trouvait en Amérique pour lui expliquer les "problèmes" de son fils.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure : J'ai beaucoup de retard et j'en suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite. Je vais faire de mon mieux la prochaine fois sachant que j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 i semaines. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Cœur de cristal.**

\- C'est bizarre…

\- Quoi donc professeur Gildartz ? demanda Mr. Fullbuster.

\- Natsu Dragneel n'ai pas venu en cours depuis une semaine, ce ne sont pas dans ses habitudes de sécher…

\- Il est malade apparemment, souffla Mirajane la secrétaire.

\- Malade ? C'est bien la première fois… Toi qui es son prof principal, tu sais ce qu'il a Grey ?

\- Non mais… Ça devient inquiétant, il n'a jamais été malade de toute son année. Enfin pas sans motif pour l'instant. Tu es sur que sa mère n'a rien dit à son propos Mira?

\- Sur ! Elle a juste dit qu'il était malade et qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi, Peut être viendra t-il Lundi en cours avec un mot pour expliquer.

Grey s'approcha de la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs et regarda la cour des élèves, il observa les amis de son élève et pensa à la fameuse soirée. Depuis lors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres de son élève et depuis quelques jours, il faisait des rêves où il le touchait, l'embrassait, le caressait et d'autres choses encore mais le professeur savait que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il ne devait pas aimer un élève… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi Natsu l'aimerait-il ? Il resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin de la pose déjeune où il repartit en cours. Il avait la classe de Natsu, il fit l'appel comme à son habitude mais s'arrêta a nom de Natsu, il referma le cahier et le posa. Grey observa ses élèves en disant qu'il faisait un contrôle surprise. Bien sûr, ils étaient dégoutés mais il s'en fichait… Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Natsu… Il regarda Mlle Heartifilia qui répondait aux questions sérieusement et la fit sortir de la salle pour lui parler.

\- Tu connais bien Natsu non ?

\- Oui professeur, c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Sais-tu ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Non mais sa mère dit que c'est grave. Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'inquiète voilà tout.

\- Vous savez professeur, son cœur est très fragile depuis quelques années.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Comme du cristal. Il peut se casser juste en entendant un mot et j'espère qu'il ne l'entendra plus jamais…

Lucy salua le professeur et repartit faire son contrôle pendant que celui-ci était choqué, Natsu était-il autant fragile ? Il rentra lui aussi dans la salle et se rassît sans voir que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il observait la photo de Natsu qui était sur le registre en souriant légèrement. Finalement, il ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments et devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ce jeune.

Quand la fin des cours arriva pour lui, il s'en alla au supermarché pour acheter son repas du soir car il n'avait pas du tout envie de cuisiner. Il parcouru les rayons à la recherche d'un plat rapide et tomba sur la mère de Natsu qui prenait des glaces et des ramens. Il alla à sa rencontre ce qui fit rire la femme puis commencèrent à discuter.

\- Vous faites vos courses Mme Dragneel ?

\- Oui comme vous le voyez, oh je vois que vous n'avez pas envie de cuisiner. Vous pouvez venir manger chez moi si cela vous convient.

\- Je ne peux pas abuser de…

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Entre manger avec quelqu'un et avoir l'impression que mon fils est devenu un fantôme je préfère de loin la première solution. Et je sens que mon fils sera du même avis...

Il rigola et accepta la proposition. Pendant que Fukiko payait, Grey pensait encore à son élève mais cette fois-ci il pensait à son état. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dragneel, il lui demanda comment allez Natsu et Fukiko lui répondit qu'il allait mal mais qu'il pourrait peut être le voir. Fukiko lui dit que son fils se trouvait à l'étage et qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. Grey monta les escaliers ce qui fit sourire la mère de Natsu, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle en était heureuse.

Grey arriva en haut des escaliers et ouvrit la porte doucement pour entrer dans une pièce aussi sombre que la nuit, il avança quelques mètres avant de voir deux yeux scintiller dans la pénombre, il les fixa puis la chose se jeta sur lui. Il cria de surprise et sentit deux pattes attaqués sa veste. La lumière s'alluma rapidement et il pût voir que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était qu'un chat d'un pelage étrangement bleu, deux mains virent prendre le chat en question et une voix retentit.

\- Enfin Happy, sois sage…

Le chat sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule sur celui-ci pendant que le professeur se releva et se mît face au jeune homme.

\- Natsu…

Le dit Natsu le fixait et ne faisait pas plus attention.

\- Que faites vous ici professeur ?

\- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi ? Si vous voulez voir ma mère elle est en bas.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais voir ta mère ?

\- Parce que vous l'aimez…

\- Quoi ?!

Le professeur avait écarquillé les yeux face à la voix que venait de prendre le lycéen. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira comme le début. Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre ( désolé pour ceux qui l'attendent) mais pour le prochain c'est sur ! J'essaye d'avoir du temps pour mettre en ligne les chapitrerais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et encore désolé si j'ai fait des fautes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Cœur de cristal.**

_« - Pourquoi je voudrais voir ta mère ?_

_\- Parce que vous l'aimez…_

_\- Quoi ?!_

_Le professeur avait écarquillé les yeux face à la voix que venait de prendre le lycéen. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? »_

Natsu s'était arrêté, il avait mal au cœur au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait ce professeur allait sûrement lui dire : oui j'aime ta mère alors il se préparait au pire mais à la place, le professeur l'enveloppa de ses bras doucement.

\- Pourquoi j'aimerais ta mère alors que je rêve de toi depuis plus de 2 ans ?

\- Pardon ?

Grey ne pouvait finir cette discussion comme ça alors il posa sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme et la gauche sur sa hanche. Natsu ne comprenait pas, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Le professeur posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son élève qui écarquilla les yeux, le professeur goutta ses lèvres sucrées et délicieuses en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Natsu ouvrit instinctivement la bouche et ferma les yeux quand la langue de son professeur passa dans sa cavité buccale, cherchant certainement sa jumelle. Il lécha les dents parfaitement alignées de l'élève et finit par trouver la langue de celui-ci, et un duel commença. Elles s'entrechoquaient, se collaient et se décollaient au même rythme qu'une danse mais le professeur en voulant plus. Il rapprocha le corps de Natsu contre lui et finit par laisser sa bouche pour déposer un baiser sur sa jugulaire ce qui fit soupirer.

\- Pro… Professeur…

\- Tes lèvres sont délicieuses et sucrées Natsu…

\- Vous jouez avec moi c'est ça ?!

\- Non, je ne joue pas… Je t'aime voilà tout.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'est pas amoureux de moi c'est ça ? Je savais que c'était trop beau.

\- Je vous aime… Depuis si longtemps… J'ai trop peur de savoir la vérité, m'aimez vous vraiment ? Avait soufflé l'élève doucement mais avec inquiétude.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou, à en perdre la raison*. Je rêve de toi chaque nuit depuis que je suis venu chez toi et bien avant. Je rêve de tes lèvres que je viens enfin de gouter, de ton odeur qui empli cette pièce à ton image, de tes yeux émeraude que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'une telle beauté. De ton corps nu sous le mien pendant que…

\- STOP ! Souffla Natsu les joues rouge pivoine en posant sa main sur la bouche de son professeur. Vous êtes mon professeur, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Ça m'est égal ! Tu es bien mon élève et je t'aime quand même !

\- LE DINER EST PRÊT ALORS QUAND VOUS AYREZ TERMINER DE VOUS DIRE JE T'AIME L'UN À L'AUTRE VOUS POURREZ DESCENDRE !

\- Oui pardon maman !

Natsu regarda le professeur d'un œil inquiet puis celui-ci lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour lui que ça allait. Natsu offrit un magnifique sourire à Grey qui le prit dans ses bras et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue. Ils descendirent tranquillement et Fukiko leur sourit, Grey lui sourit en retour pendant que Natsu rougissait. Fukiko leur donna sa bénédiction pour le couple et leur dit qu'ils avaient le droit de s'embrasser mais pas plus pour l'instant et SURTOUT PAS DANS LE SALON ! Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement, Fukiko regardait son fils d'un air bienveillant, elle était contente pour lui. Elle avait vu le regard du professeur quand il parlait de Natsu, il l'aimait sincèrement. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur, et était sur qu'il allait resté ensemble.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Natsu alla faire la vaisselle tranquillement car le lave-vaisselle était plein puis il sentit des bras entourer ses hanches, Grey posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et l'aida à faire la vaisselle. La mère de Natsu voyant la scène du salon, elle souriait à cette vue et elle eue une idée. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et Grey retira ses bras ne voulant pas la brusquer mais Fukiko lui demanda rapidement si il voulait dormir ici et eu pour réponse un « oui » sincère et son fils qui rougissait fortement car Grey venait de déposer un baiser dans le cou du rosé. La mère lui dit que si il voulait prendre une douche, il y avait une serviette dans la salle de bain pour lui ce qui fit sourire le professeur.

Une fois qu'il fut lavé, Fukiko lui avait donné un des pyjamas de son mari vu qu'il devait faire la même taille, et qu'il fut habillé. Il rentra dans la chambre de Natsu qui était lui aussi en pyjama. Grey le regarda ferme les volets et ensuite les rideaux par habitude puis se retourna en rougissant.

\- Mon lit n'est pas très grand Professeur…

\- Et ben on se serra. On aura juste chaud cette nuit.

\- D'a… D'accord… Vous voulez dormir près du mur ou pas ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais et m'appelez Grey, je veux bien dormir près du mur si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Non c'est bon. Et bien allez…

\- Nat'.

\- Déjà pris par mes parents. Trouvez autre chose.

\- Bien mon chéri…

\- Je… Euh…

\- Je dois dire que tu es plus que mignon quand tu rougis mon cœur.

\- S'il vous… S'il te plait…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dites pas ses deux mots.

\- Je ne te le promets pas, ça te va si bien mon chéri.

\- Mais… Bon allez dans le lit.

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Grey !

Grey sourit et entra dans le lit moelleux, il tendit la main à son amant pour qu'il entre dans le lit, le jeune glissa sous la couette et fit face à Grey qui l'embrassa tendrement sans le brusquer puis le prit dans ses bras. Il avait bien envie de faire plus que de l'embrasser après tant d'années à l'aimer mais… Sa mère était en bas voilà tout. Natsu se logea dans le cou de son professeur il était heureux, tout simplement heureux.

* * *

* À ce moment là, j'ai eu la chanson "aimer à perdre" la raison sur ma playliste alors voilà !


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteure : Vos commentaires sont toujours gentils merci ! Comme promis dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon, j'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup ( c'est normal ) et j'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois car j'étais pas contente de la tournure à chaque fois. Bon je vais arrêter de vous faire patienter alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amour partagé.

Natsu se réveilla tranquillement, il entre ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Grey qui lui souriait tendrement, il lui sourit en retour puis regarda autour de lui pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son chat qui miaulait doucement. Le jeune lui fit signe de partir une dizaine de fois avant que son professeur l'embrasse pour le faire prendre conscience qu'il était toujours là. Natsu ferma les yeux durant cet instant mais les rouvrît quand Happy vint ronronner fortement à son oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Le jeune se leva en grognant mais ne put continuer sa lancer car le bras de Grey le gardait près de lui. Natsu lui dit qu'il pouvait venir en bas avec lui ce qui fit sourire le prof. Ils sortirent du lit ensemble et descendirent tranquillement pour se rendre à la cuisine mais Grey embrassa son amant à pleine bouche quand celui-ci allait donner à manger à Happy. L'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement mais le rose ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser qu'il avait si longtemps convoité. Grey finit le baiser par manque d'air, laissa son élève donner à manger à son chat. Le brun vit un papier sur le comptoir et le prit en main pour lire ce qu'il y avait marqué : **« Je suis partie au travail, il y a un déjeuner pour vous dans le frigo car il est doit être 13h quand vous vous réveillerez. Vu que nous sommes Samedi, personne n'a de cours alors profitez de votre journée ensemble. Et je ne suis pas là ce soir et demain matin car j'ai un rendez vous à Tokyo. Donc bon week-end à tous les deux. Fukiko Dragneel. »**

\- Ta mère ne sera pas là durant le Week End Natsu.

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

\- On a donc nos journées. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'ai sport aujourd'hui… J'ai déjà raté mon cours cette semaine et la semaine dernière alors je devrais y aller…

\- Tu n'iras pas, je ne te laisserais pas partir et être couvert de sueur si ce n'est par moi !

\- Grey ?

\- Et oui, je suis un peu pervers avec ceux que j'aime.

\- Je l'ai remarqué durant la nuit. Je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes et tu t'es déshabillé durant ton sommeil. Tu porte juste un boxer.

\- Il faisait trop chaud. Avec toi à côté de moi, je suis en chaleur.

\- Je vais pas prendre ça dans le deuxième sens du terme... Bon tu as faim ? Il y a …

\- Notre déjeuner dans ton frigo.

Natsu le regarda surpris en sortant les bols de riz et le poisson pour les faire réchauffer, il les déposa sur la table par la suite mais Grey le mit sur ses genoux pour qu'ils mangent ainsi. Natsu rougissait à vue d'œil, il n'avait jamais été sur quelqu'un auparavant et encore moins celui qu'il aimait. Ils mangèrent ainsi bien que Grey restait entreprenant dans ses gestes car sa main droite glissait sous le t-shirt de son élève qui le stoppa brusquement.

\- Natsu ?

\- Je suis désolé Grey… Je ne peux pas…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

\- C'est juste que… Quand j'avais 9 ans, j'aimais un garçon et quand lui et ses copains ont découvert que j'étais gai, plus aucun garçon ne m'a approché hormis Gérald que je connais depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- C'est affreux… Comment as-tu pu encaissé ça à 9 ans ?

\- Je suis resté dans ma chambre pendant 2 ans et un jour, le garçon que j'aimais est venu me voir en disant qu'il avait agi comme ça car il ne voulait pas que ses copains le jugent vu qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais je lui ai dit que j'avais changé, que j'étais à nouveau amoureux d'une merveilleuse personne que je venais de rencontrer.

\- Et c'est qui cette fameuse personne ? Demanda Grey un peu jaloux.

\- Je suis dans ce lycée collège depuis quelle section ? Sourit Natsu.

\- Depuis la 4ème je crois.

\- J'avais qui en professeur de SVT durant toutes ses années ?

\- Tu veux dire que… C'est moi qui t'ai sorti de ton tourment ?

\- Oui, c'est toi qui m'as fait sortir de cette passe.

\- Attends. Je suis honoré mais ça veut dire que tu m'aimes depuis la quatrième donc ça fait 6 ans ?

\- Oui…

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'écoutais jamais en cours mais que tu avais de super note.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je t'en veux juste parce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant car moi aussi j'ai commencé à t'aimer à l'instant où je t'ai vu.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te suivais du regard à n'importe quel moment de la journée…

Natsu se leva ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de son amant mais il se repositionna sur son amant pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ferma les yeux lentement pour apprécier le baiser qui se faisait plus savoureux, leurs lèvres se quittaient et se redécouvraient sensuellement. Les mains du plus âgé se baladèrent sous le t-shirt du rose, l'une dans le dos et l'autre qui parcourait son torse, frôlant toujours ses boutons de chairs. Tandis que les mains de Natsu ne quittaient pas les cheveux et le cou du brun, il ouvrit les yeux et se sépara de son amant contre son gré. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, son souffle rapide et ses joues rouges. Les lèvres de Grey déviaient sur le cou de son amant, dévorant la chair, la suçant et la mordillant pour s'imprégner encore plus de son odeur.

\- Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses Natsu…

\- Si c'est toi, je veux bien tout te donner… Même ma virginité…

\- Tu es encore vierge ?

\- Rigole pas…

\- Bon et bien, aujourd'hui ce sera ton contrôle de SVT : la reproduction des êtres humains.

\- Tu vas me faire un contrôle dessus pendant que nous…

\- Il se pourrait bien que oui mon cœur.

\- Alors je ferais mieux de bien répondre aux questions que tu vas me poser professeur…

\- Oui, sinon la punition sera lourde. Très lourde… Restons nous dans la cuisine ou allons nous dans le salon ?

\- Mais ma mère a dit que…

\- Au diable ta mère, je ne tiendrais pas jusque dans ta chambre !

\- Donc il faut mieux se dépêcher.

Grey porta son amant par les hanches et l'emmena dans le salon, il le jeta littéralement sur le pauvre canapé en velours et se plaça au dessus de lui en retirant le bas de pyjama du plus jeune. Celui-ci enleva son t-shirt dévoilant son torse bronzé et à demi musclé, puis il attira son amant vers lui. Grey embrassa encore une fois son amant et lécha la clavicule descendant sur ses boutons de chair, les mordant et les suçant comme un prédateur dévore sa proie avec avidité. Les pensées du plus jeune volaient en éclats quand le brun descendit doucement vers l'aine en glissant l'une de ses mains dans le boxer du plus jeune. Le rose gémit quand la main prédatrice de son amant enveloppa autour de la hampe chaude tout en enlevant le boxer de son amant et en appliquant de léger va et viens. Il remonta son visage pour lécher le lobe d'oreille du plus jeune et murmura de son souffle chaud.

Les va et viens allaient de plus en plus vite faisant vibrer le plus jeune de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des pieds, il gémissait plus qu'il ne pensait à respirer. Puis il se libéra, arquant son dos au delà du possible dans un gémissement qui appelait la luxure.

\- Tu vois, au début il faut chauffer tout ce qu'il y a dans le corps humain pour un instant de pur bonheur.

\- Il… N'y a pas de… Questions…?

\- Que ferais-tu si tu voulais plus de sensation ou en faire plus à quelqu'un?

\- Je ferai… Comme toi…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne le… Ne dirai pas…

\- Tu voudrais un 0 dans ta moyenne mon cœur ?

\- C'est du… Chantage !

\- Je sais. Je reviens. Attends moi et ne bouge pas…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger de toute façon. Dépêche toi !

Grey s'en alla et revint avec son sac qui contenait un paquet de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant, Natsu entreprit de se retourna mais son amant lui teint le bras pour qu'il reste en place. Grey enleva son boxer dévoilant à son amant sa verge dure, il l'enfila sur celle-ci et se replaça entre les jambes du rose qui attrapa la main de son amant et lécha ses doigts pour les humidifier. Une fois que ce fut assez humide, Grey dirigea ses doigts vers l'antre encore inviolé de on amant. Il massa l'antre puis introduisit un doigt en le remuant lentement provoquant une étrange sensation au plus jeune puis il introduisit un autre en écartant les parois, il toucha le point sensible de son organisme. Natsu écarquilla les yeux, quelques larmes commençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Grey vint lécher les larmes et posa sa main sur la joue de son élève.

\- Grey… Prends moi… Je t'en prie…

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose Natsu.

\- Quoi…?

\- Je veux que tu la mettes toi même. Toi aussi, tu vas faire quelque chose durant cet instant.

\- Mais je… Je ne peux pas…

\- S'il te plait, tu auras plus de plaisir.

Grey dirigea la main de son élève pour la placer sur sa hampe tout en se rapprochant de lui en souriant, Natsu pressa l'objet qui allaient le consumer de l'intérieur contre son intimité et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il afficha un visage tiraillé par une douleur qui le prenait soudainement. Il gémit de douleur quand il continua d'enfoncer l'engin en lui en le déchirant. Grey prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien puis il le regarda avec un visage tendre et s'enfonça par lui même dans son amant le faisant crier de douleur.

« Désolé » fut le seul mot que Grey prononça et il eut pour réponse un magnifique sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal. Mais le professeur s'arrêta, il voulait en être sûr.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je vais me retirer.

\- Non… Reste… J'ai besoin… De toi… Je suis enfin plein.

\- Non tu as beaucoup trop mal, je ne veux pas que ta première fois ressemble à ça !

\- Je t'en… Prie…

\- Natsu…

\- S'il te plait…

Natsu prit Grey dans ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, l'empêchant de sortir de lui, il plaça ses jambes correctement pour que son amant ne parte pas. Grey ne comprenait pas, son élève avait mal mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enlève, il voulait rester ainsi. Avec son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Et quand Natsu souhaitait quelque chose, rien ne l'en empêchait. L'élève bougea un peu pour lui dire que ça allait, qu'il pouvait bouger maintenant mais Grey le regarda inquiet. Il lui demanda doucement si il le voulait vraiment et Natsu lui sourit doucement en lui répondant par un hochement de tête approbateur. Le brun commença alors à bouger doucement tout en inspectant les expressions que faisait son jeune amant, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir. Mais le visage de son amant était luxurieux, ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres rouges de plaisir. Natsu supplia son professeur d'aller plus vite et de le consumer, celui-ci augmenta alors. Se retirant et revenant beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide puis le plus jeune hurla de plaisir quand il fut frappé de plein fouet dans la prostate. Les larmes jaillirent tandis qu'il demandait ce qu'il lui arrivât, pourquoi ça lui faisait autant de bien. Grey rigola et lui dit d'un air calme que c'était une réaction normale de cette partie de son corps puis il alla plus vite, grognant à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point sensible qui faisait hurler son amant de plaisir. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait ressentit cela auparavant, Natsu resserra son emprise autour des épaules de son professeur tout en gémissant contre son oreille tandis que Grey tenait la cuisse de son élève pour la rapprocher de son corps d'une main et sa tête de l'autre main pour qu'ils puissent bouger plus vite.

Natsu se cambra dans un dernier gémissement puissant et sans retenu **(Je vous dit pas la tête qu'à fait la vieille voisine en entendant un gémissement puissant qui provenait de la maison d'à côté XP) **en se vidant entre leur deux corps tandis que son amant touchait beaucoup plus brusquement sa prostate. Grey continua un peu avant de jouir à l'intérieur de son amant. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait mais le brun du se retirer pour ne pas faire encore plus mal à son amant et enleva le préservatif usagé avant de retourner dans les bras de son amant. Leur respiration était saccadée, ils étaient brulants et en sueur. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer ni même les arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque et qu'un sac tombe sur le sol faisant tourner la tête des deux amants pour découvrir une jeune lycéenne blonde habillée comme pour un rendez-vous avec un air choqué et des clés dans l'une des mains.

« Je crois que je repasserai plus tard pour t'apporter les cours Natsu… »


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteure donc moi ^-^: désolé pour le retard mais mon compte a fait un léger beug mais tout va bien ! Voilà le chapitre 6 comme prévu alors bonne lecture et j'adore toujours autant vos commentaires ! Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Lucy et le Bowling

Lucy était allée dans la cuisine par la simple demande de son professeur principal pendant que les deux hommes s'habillaient et nettoyaient la salon d'une façon impressionnante, la blonde s'était fait du thé vert au jasmin en attendant les deux amants. Quand Natsu entra dans la cuisine accompagné de Grey, Lucy les regards d'un air surpris.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez vu ça Mlle Heartifilia mais vous devez l'oubliez. Natsu est votre ami donc faites cela pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes par ma faute.

\- Je ne dirai rien professeur ne vous en faites pas, j'étais juste surprise que vous ayez fait ça dans le salon avec les rideaux ouverts, la chambre aurait été mieux et plus confor...

\- Oui mais je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Je l'ai vu. Vous avez bien fait de ranger le salon après, et j'ai entendu la voisine dire qu'elle avait entendu des bruits bizarres de son jardin. faites attention la prochaine fois enfin je dis ça pour Natsu car il doit crier fort et puis son visage doit être trop mignon. Je voudrais le voir avec un visage comme ça rien qu'une fois, ça doit être trop mignon ! Mais seulement en amie hein! vous n'avez pas prit de photo n'est ce pas?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça mlle et de toute façon, personne ne verra son visage à part moi.

\- Oui je le pense alors ne me fusillez pas du regard s'il vous plait! Faites attention au lycée, le bac arrive à grand pas après vous pourrez le faire autant que vous fou...

\- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Cria Natsu en rougissant plus que jamais. ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ET PUIS... cela ne te regarde pas Lucy...

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu es timide!

\- Pourquoi tu étais venue Lucy ? C'est pas que tu dérange mais voilà quoi.

\- - Ah oui! Je suis venue te rendre visite parce que tu étais "malade" et te passer tes cours alors voilà. Les cours de SVT et Physique te seront donner par ton petit copain ! Ah j'adore être la première à savoir c'est trop classe.

\- En effet, fit Grey en essayant avec Natsu sur les genoux . Je le ferai mais notre relation, entre Natsu et moi, doit rester secrète.

\- Je sais, mais notre groupe savait déjà que Natsu était amoureux de vous alors maintenant que vous êtes ensemble ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour vous parler mais plus compliquer pour décrocher son regard de vous pendant vos cours. Mais sinon, revenons au sujet principal! Nous faisons une soirée au bowling comme tous les premiers week-end. Tu te souviens que nous avons une salle de bowling privé pour nous tout seul vu que le grand père d'Erza, Rob est le gérant de cet endroit. Vous pouvez venir le professeur. Tout le monde sera là, personne ne sera choqué enfin peut être pas Levy car elle ne l'a apprit que i mois.

\- Euh, oui ça pourrait être bien mais je pensais que j'allais rester avec Natsu pendant tout le week-end. Natsu?

\- On y va toujours et on ne t'a pas vu durant une semaine Natsu. Venez tous les deux ! On ne dira rien, Gajeel et Levy ne viendront pas ce soir, présentation aux parents de Levy... Pauvre Gajeel.

\- Bon, j'aurai aimé ne pas trop nous montrer le 5ème jour mais je pense suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix. Ce sera à quelle heure mlle?

\- Pas vraiment le choix. Appelez moi Lucy, j'aime pas les mlle ! C'est à 2&amp;h30 comme d'habitude et c'est à toi de payer le repas Natsu. Ne vous en faites pas professeur, cette soirée sera comme présenter le petit ami au groupe. Une fois que vous avez tout le monde dans la poche, on estime que vous pouvez sortir avec Natsu. C'est assez bizarre certes mais c'est comme ça! On s'est fixer ça comme règle.

\- OK, c'est quoi ce soir? Pizza, burger ou fish&amp;chips?

\- Pizza. Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. On se retrouve là bas dans 5 heures à toutes !

\- À plus Lucy !

Lucy se leva, prit son sac ets aveste en souriant. Natsu se leva mais fut retenu par son amant, la blonde rigola et dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on la raccompagne à la porte. Le rose lui sourit et se rassit pour enfin terminer son déjeuner tout en donnant à manger à son homme en souriant. Il se leva, provoquant un grognement mais il revint avec deux bières.

\- Tu n'as pas l'âge de boire Natsu.

\- Je vais avoir 18 ans la semaine prochaine...

\- Oui dans une semaine et je serai le premier à te le souhaiter. C'est le 18 Avril n'est ce pas?

\- Tu veux me faire une surprise?

\- Il se pourrait bien que oui. Et le mien, c'est le combien?

\- Le 21 Décembre et tu auras 24 ans.

\- Faut croire qu'on se suit à la trace mon coeur. Tu ne bois pas.

\- Je bois toujours en soirée !

\- Espèce d'alcoolo ! Tu boiras ce soir et pas avant.

\- Mais...

\- Un point c'est tout.

Grey alla remettre une bière dans le frigo et ouvrit la sienne devant son amant qui faisait la tête, il bu une gorgée et fit signe à Natsu de venir vers lui. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur son professeur qui l'embrassa tout en le faisant boire la bière.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit.

\- De boire à la bouteille oui mais tu as le droit quand tu peux toucher mes lèvres.

\- Pervers.

\- Qu'envers toi chéri.

Grey sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois, ils finirent de manger et s'installèrent au salon. Natsu prit la télécommande et alluma la télé en se calant dans les bras de son amant avec son chat, qui venait de rentrer, contre son ventre. Il regardait ce qui passait sur les chaines, des informations à des séries, il faisait passer le temps mais quand Narsu bougeait un peu, ses hanches le faisaient souffrir. Grey lui savait que c'était normal, que c'était parce qu'il avait prit du plaisir ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune. Son amant lui embrassait le cou mais Natsu se leva, provoquant un miaulement réprobateur de la part d'Happy, pour se réinstaller plus confortablement. Il mit ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant son cou et déposant des suçons sur celui-ci. Natsu lui sourit t fixa son professeur d'un air envieux, le concerné lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et le plus jeune lui expliqua qu'il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir autant de chance d'être avec lui ce qui fit sourire Grey en l'embrassant tendrement. Une succession de baiser tendre et passionner comme si tout autour d'eux disparaissaient d'un seul coup.

L'heure du bowling approchait à un grand pas mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal.

Soudain, le téléphone de Natsu se mit à vibrer, le signalant qu'ils devaient partir au bowling. Le plus jeune prit son téléphone et souffla à son amant qu'il devait partir. Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leurs chaussures rapidement car il devait y aller à pieds pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer par des gens du lycée ou encore par sa voisine. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main durant le trajet mais elles étaient proches, elles se touchaient à chaque pas. Ils finirent par arriver au bowling, Grey regarda son amant qui entra dans le bâtiment. Natsu salua le gérant et alla dans la petite salle en payant sa partie et celle de son amant qui souriait doucement.

\- Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! Cria Lucy en rigolant. Vous avez 10 minutes de retard !

\- Je suis sur qu'ils se sont fait des bisous avant de venir, murmura Erza.

\- Laissez les tranquille les filles sinon ils voudront pas rester, déclara Gérald. Rentrez les mecs ! Euh pardon prof...

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla le concerné, on va resté. Je les promis à Natsu.

\- Bon alors nous allons commencer. Qui commence ?

\- J'ai déjà fait la liste : Gérald, Natsu, moi, le prof et Lucy. Sourit Erza.

\- Bon alors j'y vais.

\- Et moi, je vais chercher à manger, assura Natsu.

\- Je vais t'accompagner.

\- Ok bon on vous laisse les tourtereaux. Revenez vite car on n'est pas les seuls clients ce soir !

Natsu t Grey se levèrent et s'en allèrent voir le barman pour le repas. le barman les fit passer avant les autres car Rob l'avait demandé, comme toujours. Et ils repartirent avec les 3 pizzas jusque sur la piste. Gérald avait déjà joué et il lui restait deux quilles, le rose prit sa boule et s'avança vers la piste jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe. Grey demanda ce qu'il se passait et Lucy rigola en disant qu'il avait peut être besoin d'aide. Le brun se leva tandis que tout le monde souriait, il se plaça derrière son amant en collant son corps au sien et mettant sa main sur la taille de Natsu en souriant.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour jouer au bowling apparemment Natsu.

\- Si tu veux Grey, j'aime quand tu es prêt de moi.

Et il tira, Natsu fit un strique ce qui surprit Grey.

\- Je croyais que tu n'y arrivais pas? Demanda le brun.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, sourit Natsu, Lucy l'a dit.

\- En tout cas, tu es prêt de moi.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tranquillement mais Lucy les regardait en souriant, elle leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas à se cacher alors Grey prit Natsu dans ses bras. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire mais ils s'en fichaient, Grey ne pensait qu'à Natsu et Natsu ne pensait qu'à Grey.

La soirée se déroula normalement, les bières tournaient. Et tout le monde s'amusait. Celui qui était en train de gagner était Natsu, le plus âgé lui demanda comment il pouvait être aussi doué et le rose avait répondu que son grand père lui avait appris le bowling quand il était petit et son père le billard.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteure donc moi ^-^:Bon maintenant j'essaye de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais avec les examine ça commence à être beaucoup plus dure

désolé pour le retard mais mon compte a fait un léger beug mais tout va bien ! Voilà le chapitre 6 comme prévu alors bonne lecture et j'adore toujours autant vos commentaires ! Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bonne journée

Après le bowling le groupe des jeunes avait donné leur bénédiction au couple puis les avait laisser rentrer chez eux, leur souhaitant bonne chance e rigolant par les quelles bières qu'ils avaient prises mais Natsu n'en avait pas eu droit. Vu qu'il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà et que presque plus personne n'était dans la rue, Grey prit la main de son amant qui lui sourit doucement mais il passa son bras autour de celui du brun en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu nuit de son professeur. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la maison du rose puis à peine avait-il passé la porte d'entrée en fermant soigneusement le portail et la porte, Grey avait plaqué Natsu contre la porte pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Grey... Mmh...

Natsu passa ses bras autour du cou du brun tout en le rapprochant de lui, le brun posa ses mains sur la hanche de son amant le plaquant contre la porte.

\- Grey...

\- Je ne ferais rien ce soir car on l'a déjà fait hier mais je veux bien te déshabiller et te mettre au lit.

\- Me mettre au lit?

\- Oui, comme un petit enfant qui a besoin de sa maman sauf que c'est ton amant qui va te coucher et te caresser toute la nuit.

\- C'est bien comme programme, je veux rester près de toi.

\- Toute la nuit mais il faut que tu sautes un peu avant.

Natsu ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il le fit et Grey passa les jambes de Natsu autour de ses hanches pour qu'il soit bien accroché puis il mit ses mains sur les fesses de son amant pour le porter au mieux. Grey le porta jusque dans l'escalier mais il n'avait pas prévu que son amant le déshabille et se déshabille en plein trajet, il ne leur restait que leur pantalon ou un bermuda pour le rose.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'élève, Grey le jeta sur le lit pour lui enlever son bermuda et son boxer puis poussa son élève pour se mettre sur le dos. Natsu posa sa tête sur son torse, il se colla à son amant en prenant la main libre de son amant avec l'une des ses mains en fermant les yeux doucement. Il laissa l'autre main de son amant caresser la courbe de son dos et ses reins avec une douceur presque chatouillante. Grey esquissa un sourire après avoir embrasser le front du rose qui tombait doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Natsu se réveilla, son amant n'était plus sous lui, il était toujours à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il inspecta de sa main l'endroit où devrait normalement être le brun mais c'était froid, il entre ouvrit un oeil mais le referma quand il sentit des pointes de cheveux lui chatouiller le cou. Il sentit des lèvres caresser et embrasser sa peau ce qui le fit ronronner doucement.

\- Bonjour mon coeur... Souffla le brun.

-B'jour...

\- Tu te tournes s'il te plait, ton petit déjeuner au lit est là.

\- Pas envie...

\- Allez je t'ai fait du thé rouge comme tu l'aime vu que sur la boite il y a marqué " pour toi' " et des tartines.

\- Et tu n'as rien pour toi?

\- Si un caf" et mon magnifique coeur qui va être obliger de se retourner pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il va même gagner un gros baiser si il le fait tout de suite.

\- Alors embrasse moi et vite.

\- Il faudrait que tu te retournes mon chéri.

Natsu se retourna tout en gardant la couette sur lui et sourit doucement à son amant, Grey se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement tout en posant une main sur son visage et l'autre sur le matelas pour ne pas l'aplatir. Natsu passa ses bras autour du cou de Grey et ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce quand celui-ci voulu se relever, il entra le rose avec lui faisant tomber la couette sur ses cuisses. Mais finalement il dut le laisser pour que le brun pose le plateau sur le matelas, il prit sa tasse de thé et but une gorgée en souriant doucement. Natsu prit ensuite une tartine mais Grey lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de lui prendre un morceau cette tartine. Le rose grogna un peu mais se laissa aller quand Grey disparu derrière lui pour le maintenir dans ses bras, le brun lui embrassa la tempe et continua de boire son café.

\- Il est quelle heure Grey ?

\- Il est 11H30, tu as dormi pendant 10h.

\- Tu as fait le calcul ? Pourtant tu n'es pas prof de maths.

\- Je sais mais si tu étais là cette semaine, tu aurais eu droit à un contrôle et à des tas de calculs.

\- Bah excuse moi d'avoir cru que tu aimais ma mère !

\- Calme toi mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'énerver juste te prévenir que tu as une DS la semaine prochaine.

\- Je sais mais tu vas me dire quoi apprendre non ?

\- Pas de traitement de faveur Nat'.

\- Mais euh… Je n'ai pas eu de cours la semaine dernière alors il faut que tu m'aides… Tu veux que j'aie une mauvaise note ?

\- Non mais je te connais, tu ne me feras pas de chantage.

\- Aujourd'hui oui si tu ne m'aides pas.

Grey sourit et embrassa une fois de plus le front de l'élève. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement et Natsu s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se brosser les dents seul car Grey l'avait déjà fait avant. Ils disparurent au rez-de-chaussée tout en se câlinant, Natsu vit derrière la grande baie vitrée que sa voisine était là pour quelque chose de spéciale. Le rose ouvrit la baie et laissa entrer sa vieille voisine dans le salon. Elle fixa le professeur un long moment avec de demander si la famille avait de la farine à prêter pour un gâteau qui sera donné pour la fête des voisins. Natsu sourit et partit dans la cuisine chercher une boite de farine.

Pendant ce temps, la voisine prit le bras de Grey brusquement ce qui surpris le concerné.

\- Si vous jouez avec cet enfant, je préviens la police.

\- Excusez moi madame ?

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait avec lui, on ne me trompe pas moi.

\- Madame, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

\- Vous jouez avec lui !

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Je suis amoureux de lui madame.

\- Très bien ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

La vieille dame avait sourit en lâchant le bras du professeur, elle lui donna un coup de coude en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur puis elle éclata de rire. Natsu revint et ne comprit pas le regard inquiet de son amant, il donna la farine à sa voisine qui s'en alla de suite.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ta voisine a des appareils auditifs ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Elle nous a entendu hier, quand nous avons fait l'amour…

\- Euh…

Natsu rougit et baissa la tête, il avait honte.

\- Si je n'avais pas hurlé si fort, elle n'aurait rien entendu… Murmura le rose.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as éprouvé du plaisir. Enfin je le pense sincèrement.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas éprouvé de plaisir quand nous l'avons fait ? Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Nat'.

\- Je t'aime du fond du cœur, à me l'en déchirer si on peut le dire. Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur manque d'exploser quand tu es à côté de moi. Et tu doutes encore de moi ? De ce que je peux ressentir ?

\- Non, je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes, ne pleure pas Natsu. S'il te plait.

Grey prit dans ses bras son jeune amant pour le rassurer, lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il ait confiance en lui. Que jamais il ne douterait de lui. Natsu sécha ses larmes et sourit faiblement à son amant. Celui ci lui embrassa doucement le front plusieurs fois pour le rassurer tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait et qu'une voix résonnait.

\- Je suis rentrée. Ou sinon, je repars et je reviens dans une heure, dit Fukiko en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Non, c'est bon Mme Dragneel, sourit Grey en gardant son élève dans ses bras.

\- Salut maman !

\- Vous allez bien ? Je vais ranger mes affaires dans le bureau et je reviens.

\- On va bien maman…

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait durant mon absence.

\- Maman !

\- Oh, c'est bon. Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

\- MAMAN !

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, je sais ! Vous avez prit votre déjeuner ?

\- Natsu venait de se réveiller alors non…

\- Donc je vais manger toute seule, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un cadeau pour toi Natsu.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le livre que tu cherchais, un livre sur les dragons.

\- Merci maman.

\- Pas trop de ton âge Natsu, tu es étudiant dans 4 mois, murmura Grey.

\- Je sais mais j'adore les dragons.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Au fait mon poussin, reprit la mère, nous partons vendredi soir prochain pour la côte d'Azur en France où ton père nous rejoins.

\- Je croyais que je passerais les vacances avec Grey maman…

\- Mais il vient aussi si cela est possible M. ?

\- Avec plaisir mais je suis au lycée cette journée là.

\- Le lycée ne donne pas cours ce vendredi pourtant.

\- Nous avons quelques réunions avant le déjeuner.

\- L'avion ne part qu'à 16h30 à Tokyo. Décidez rapidement.

\- De toute façon je pense que ma réponse sera toujours la même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce sera oui, je voudrais passer des vacances avec Natsu.

\- Très bien. Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pense que je vais aider Natsu à rattraper ses cours.

\- Cela paraît une bonne idée. Allez y, je vais manger.

Fukiko sourit tout en regardant son fils et Grey s'en aller dans la chambre du rose pour rattraper les cours qu'il avait raté. Elle était contente pour son fils, contente qu'i soit enfin heureux avec la personne qu'il aime même si c'était un homme, ça ne la dérangerait pas sauf la relation élève/prof. Mais bon, elle était heureuse et son fils aussi.

Quand les deux amants rentèrent dans la chambre du rose, Natu embrassa son professeur d'un chaste baiser qui lui souriait contre ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune amant et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou à odeur sucrée, Natsu sourit et laissa le souffle chaud de son amant se déposer sur sa peau tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Puis Grey arrêta cet instant pour guider son amant à l'une des chaises pour qu'ils puissent travailler. Le rose émit une plainte mais en voyant Grey avec cette tête si souriante, il ne pouvait pas refuser de bosser. Certes c'était des cours mais toujours avec de l'amour dans l'air.


End file.
